Сᴏи ᴀмᴏᴙᴇ
by Anonima-Traumada
Summary: —¿Qué demonios es esto? ¡Necesitamos más inspiración Butch! ¡No puedes sólo andar inventándote cosas estúpidas, que de seguro no sabes ni si es romántico o algo por el estilo! —¿Y qué tal... El tiempo sin ti es..."empo"?/Tengo el cerebro comunicado con el culo. Cada vez que pienso la cago fueron sus pensamientos cuando recibió nuevamente un zape más doloroso en su cabeza.


**Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z **_No_ me pertenece. Sólo la trama de esta extraña historia.

* * *

><p>❀ <strong>Сᴏи ᴀмᴏᴙᴇ ❀<strong>

* * *

><p>—¿Qué demonios es esto? ¡Necesitamos más inspiración Butch! ¡No puedes sólo andar inventándote cosas estúpidas, que de seguro no sabes ni si es<em> romántico<em> o algo por el estilo!

—¿Y qué tal... _El tiempo sin ti es..."empo"_?

Un gran zape fue recibido por la cabeza de aquel pelinegro. Nada agradable se debe decir. Y eso que sólo creía que una persona en el mundo podría tener tanta fuerza en estos tiempos. Pero no, ahora al parecer los padres pareciese que les enseñasen buenos golpes a sus hijas antes de que supiesen hablar. Pero en fin... ¡Debía concentrarse! Si ese había sido uno de los primeros golpes no se imaginaba a la pelirroja cada vez más furiosa por aquellas estúpidas frases que él estaba inventando para _aquello_.

Las adolescentes de ahora pareciese que fuesen el propio Hulk. Y esa fuerza era la que él mismo no quería experimentar por parte de ninguna personita.

De todas formas no era su culpa, ¡no, claro que no! Sino de aquella pelirroja de grandes ojos rosas que en este momento pareciese que llamas saliesen de ellos. Aunque bueno, podría ser también que el zape le había afectado las pocas neuronas que —según todo el mundo— él tenía.

—¿Y... _Cada mujer es un mundo... ¡Haz turismo!_?

_Tengo el cerebro comunicado con el culo. Cada vez que pienso la cago _fueron sus pensamientos cuando recibió nuevamente un zape más doloroso en su cabeza. Incluso de alguna manera le causaba risa de sólo haber creado esa frase en su mente.

—¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Sabes que esto para _ella_ es importante!

_El trabajo en equipo es esencial..._ se dijo mentalmente el pelinegro. Después de todo te permite echarle la culpa a otro. Y eso era lo que creía que aquella Akatsutsumi hacía con él. Lo culpada por las pocas ideas que en su pequeña mente podía procesar. ¡Por supuesto que él no era el culpable!

Pero ni siquiera eso podía decir, puesto que en esto momento hasta la criatura más grande y peligrosa del mundo no se comparaba con su compañera de _equipo_.

Y también debía admitir que hasta él estaba echándole la culpa a la pelirroja al igual que ella a él.

Suspiro mentalmente.

—_Recuerda siempre que eres única... Exactamente igual que todos los demás_.

Agacho la cabeza para ocultarse cobardemente del zape de Momoko, que de alguna manera nunca llego, pero sí palabras de ella.

—Dios Butch, si dejases de ser tan... _realista_, quizá te saldrían más bien las frases. Además eres bastante original. Deberías ver lo que has dicho hasta ahora.

Se armo de valor al comprobar que ella no le daría el golpe.

—Pero no es para tanto. Se pueden arreglar ¿no? —dijo usando lo poco de mentalidad que poseía.

Y la pelirroja rodó los ojos ante lo obvio.

—Por supuesto. Para qué crees que estoy aquí sino ¿_he_? ¡Tenemos que crear una frase tan maravillosa que incluso _ella_ se quede tan fascinada y embobada que hasta se desmaye! ¡Por eso decidí elegirte a ti como mi compañero en el regalo Butch!

—..._La música es el más grande medio de expresión después de tu mirada. Tu mirada es el más grande medio de expresión antes de la musica_.

—¡Bien estamos progresando!

—_El dinero vale más que tus palab..._

No pudo terminar porque nuevamente recibió un zape en su cabeza.

—¡Butch!

—Pero es verd...

—¡Dije que dejases de ser tan realista maldita sea! —y en ese momento él se pregunto si la tal Kaoru –que resultaba ser la amiga de esta pelirroja demonio– le había contagiado sus comportamientos a esta chica que tenía frente a él.

Definitivamente los zapes en su cabeza serian un trauma para toda la vida. Al igual que hacer este _trabajo_ en equipo con Momoko. Pero nadie lo podía culpar –excepto ella que pareciese que de verdad estaba con sus más ganas de mandarlo a volar con una patada en su trasero–, después de todo él sólo trataba de hacerle un regalo a alguien que estuvo con ellos y sus demás compañeros de clase en todos estos años de secundaria ayudándolos, apoyándolos, enseñándoles, queriéndoles... En fin, era alguien especial para él y para su_ compañera_.

Y de ahí surgió la idea de Momoko, puesto que al ser su último año de secundaria para pasar a "las grandes ligas", y quizá no _volverla_ a ver más: Hacerle un regalo de despedida a la Srt. Keans.

Se dividieron en grupos de a unos cuantos por aquí y por allá. Sólo con un objetivo diferente y a la vez igual.

No comprarían, ni gastarían dinero en cosas, simplemente y únicamente darían lo mejor e sí mismos en un regalo hecho por ellos mismos.

Y aquí él se encontraba sufriendo por hacerle un poema, o quizá rima. Pero todas le salían de alguna manera desastrosas. Y las que le salían bien, sólo no quedaban con la Srta. Keans.

Que frustrante.

Momoko tenía razón, era culpa de él después de todo que al menos no le saliesen cosas buenas, o pensamientos buenos sobre aquella profesora que era como una segunda madre para todos. Pero claro, ni siquiera se expresaba de verdad todo el tiempo, puesto que sus sentimientos siempre estuvieron resguardados en una muralla que él ni siquiera en este momento quiere romper... A pesar de todo el esfuerzo mental que pareciese que estuviese dando.

Que mal.

Ya había dejado de prestarles atención a las replicas de su compañera, y poniéndose a pensar y recordad lo que había vivido con aquella maestra, casi madre con él. Es verdad, prácticamente se comportaba amable con todos, pero de una forma que de alguna manera era diferente. Aquella profesora expresaba sentimientos distintos a cada uno. Y comprendía cómo se sentían muchas veces. Era una persona luchadora, que apoyaba y ayudaba a todo aquel que la necesitase. De alguna forma desprendía un aura que a cualquiera le tranquilizaría; puesto que esta era muy calmada. Físicamente podría decirse que es una persona bastante humilde, no usaba maquillaje en clase (y la verdad desconocida que lo hubiese usado en otra parte, o en su misma presencia), tenía grandes ojos celestes que desprendían amabilidad y brillo. Su cabello era negro hasta los hombros con unos pequeños mechones como únicos flequillos.

Ella era única.

Ella era especial.

Ella era amable y encantadora, sociable y tranquilizadora.

Con sus humildes gustos en ropas. Con sus palabras calmantes y sus ayudas a todos.

Ella desprendía un aura maternal en clase...

—Momoko, creo que ya tengo lo que buscábamos.

Y ella reacciono ante esto, sonrío y lo miro luego de una larga tarde de zapes, quejas y charlas. ¡Por fin lo había logrado! Y lo sabía por aquella mirada confiada. Por aquellos ojos verdes brillantes. Brillaban como cuando Kaoru sabía que tendría la meta en el partido que jugase. O como cuando Miyako decía que de seguro seria diseñadora de modas.

Aquel brillo de pura confianza.

Y eso de alguna manera la dejo más muda que lo que cualquiera hubiese logrado en ella.

Vaya aura desprendía este tipo.

—㈷7—

Había sido toda una sorpresa de lágrimas para la Srta. Keans encontrarse su salón todo decorado manualmente por su queridos alumnos. Es verdad que este año se despediría de todos ellos y no los volvería a ver en un gran tiempo indefinido. Y agradecería eternamente aquellos regalos que se notaban a lenguas que ellos los habían hecho por sí mismos, y –lo que todavía es mejor– en equipos.

Claro que sabía que habían sido cosas que con la ayuda de internet mayormente habían logrado.

Pero igual seguían siendo unos regalos que le hicieron llorar.

Se sentía tan feliz, y con un sentimiento tan melancólico.

Oh sí que los iba a extrañar cuando sus retoños se marchasen lejos de ella. Definitivamente eso era muy seguro. Pero lo tenia que soportar, bien sabía que después de ellos vendrían otra tanda más a la cual querría como a estos adolescentes que estaban reunidos hoy junto a ella.

Los chicos pasaban y les daban su regalo con cariño y palabras hacia ella que la hicieron llorar como un bebe.

Y cuando por fin pasaron todos y sólo quedaban dos, los demás se fueron a servir bebidas para la profesora y traer la "torta" —aunque bueno, ellos lo intentaron... Eso vale después de todo ¿no?—, dos presencias se posaron tranquilamente y una de ellas con una sonrisa brillante.

Momoko Akatsutsumi y Butch Him. Sus dos alumnos a los cuales los consideraba más especiales que a los demás —aunque esto no lo admitiría mucho puesto que ella quería todos por igual.

Y por supuesto que se sintió muy curiosa por la auras misteriosas y de suspenso que brotaban de cada poro de esos dos.

Un sobre. Butch le había extendido nerviosamente un sobre.

—Profesora Keans, esto fue escrito por Butch para usted, y con mi ayuda para que no fuese _otra cosa _—Momoko miro de reojo a Butch en cuanto dijo la última parte— ¡Espero le guste!

Sin más le dio un beso en la mejilla y Butch se inclino algo rojo hacia ella, para luego retirase a ayudar a los demás.

Keans sabía que él era algo introvertido, y que se juntase con una extrovertida como Momoko para hacerle un regalo que él mismo escribió ya era un gran progreso.

La curiosidad le gano y abrió el sobre. Posado dentro había un papel bien doblado donde palabras se extendían por cada renglón.

Y leyó:

_**Los días parecen eternos cada día.**_

_**Pero usted los hace desaparecer como rayos.**_

_**Su amabilidad es la que nos ayuda.**_

_**Su tranquilidad la que nos da confianza.**_

_**Es alguien que lucha por nosotros día a día.**_

_**Usted es y sera única.**_

_**Usted es y sera especial.**_

_**Usted es amable y encantadora, sociable y tranquilizadora.**_

_**Con sus humildes gustos en ropas. **_

_**Con sus palabras calmantes y sus ayudas a todos.**_

_**Nos da cariño, y lo agradecemos.**_

_**Feliz cumpleaños Srta. Keans.**_

_**Con cariño: Butch y Momoko.**_

_**PD— Aunque también sabemos que los demás están igual que nosotros.**_

Y eso era todo lo suficiente para largarse nuevamente a llorar...

Porque aquella calidez en su pecho era proporcionado por todos aquellos que estaban hoy presentes en aquel salón. ¡Y les agradecería por el resto de su vida haberla acompañado a ella también en sus principios como profesora!

De verdad todo eran... Especiales. Algunos más que otros, pero eso no hacia que los quisiese por igual.

Eso seguro.

Quizá aquellas palabras no la hubiesen dejado desmayada, pero fascinada sí estaba, y llorona. Hasta embobada por aquellos halagos.

Eso era algo grande.

**|°|°|°|Fin|°|°|°|**

_Sip, definitivamente soy una chica cuyo complejo de normal no existe para nada. La idea de esta historia surgió más sola de lo que yo creía. Algunas de aquellas frases del principio son sacadas de internet, otras las cree yo por mi simple y hermoso gusto._

_Pero en fin, espero les haya gustado esta humilde historia con algo que se nota en particular: El esfuerzo, el cariño, la confianza. En fin, lo que sea que hayan notado._

_Nos leemos en próximas historias que suba —porque bueno, todavía a pesar de que no lea ya mucho de por aquí no puedo abandonar a estos personajes de mis principios tan fácilmente._


End file.
